


Five Times Tony Was Hurt, One Time He Was Comforted.

by StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers



Series: Five Times and One Time. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1 Time, 5 Times, 5x and 1x, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, The team are rude to Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, comments about weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers/pseuds/StarkTonyCarterCollinsCarbonellRogers
Summary: The Team are unnecessarily mean to Tony and he doesn't tell Steve, but Steve finds out and protects his boyfriend ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Five Times and One Time. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188020
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Five Times Tony Was Hurt, One Time He Was Comforted.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Marvel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marvel_Fan/gifts).



> Thank you to @five4fighting for the Beta read!! Any other mistakes are completely mine!

**1**

Tony wasn't bad at math. No. In fact, none of the avengers actually stood a chance against him in a math competition. He was precise, accurate and usually off by a few decimal places, going by his eyesight. Steve admired this about him, so much so he'd regularly give him complicated math problems just so he'd get to see Tony's face, which was quote-unquote adorable when he was working said problems out. He truly was a genius. So it comes as a total surprise to Steve when Tony miscalculates and ends up falling several thousand metres from the air and almost straight to his demise. "Tony!" Steve screams and runs towards the man, ditching the boy he was fighting, in a weak attempt to save him. By the time he reaches him, Tony is sitting up wiping the blood from his face.

"Stark!" He angrily hisses, "What the hell were you thinking."

"He wasn't!" Clint spits, "He never has, we're all in this position because of _him_. Every time Stark has to go and fuck up—"

"Shut up!" Steve barks in his direction, "We'll deal with all that later, right now he needs medical attention." Helping him up, Steve hears Tony's elevated heart rate, it wasn't adrenaline, this was something else, they head to the helicopter and fly straight to the Emergency Ward where Tony is quickly admitted. 

"I'll come back, Tones," Steve whispers, leaving a soft kiss to Tony's ear. 

Bandaged up, Tony sat alone, scowling at his own feelings. Tony Stark, the genius who doesn't learn, he thinks. Stupid pathetic need to care about other people. 

"Jarvis, connect to comms."

Tony enables his earpiece mid-conversation.

"It's true Nat, he's not good enough." 

Natasha sighs, heavily, "Some may argue you're not good enough for Laura." 

Tony lets out a little chuckle as he flies to the next bot. 

"Hey, that's totally different! I'm much better than Stark." Clint scoffs, "He's Mr Daddy issues dating Steve and I'm Mr Perfect _married_ to my Mrs Perfect."

Stark men were made of Iron, he knew he shouldn't let it go straight to his shrapnel embedded heart, it could have been playful banter, but no. Tony knows what that felt like. The team had plenty of it, with each other, not him. The bigger question was how they knew Steve and Tony were dating, the pair had kept it a secret and only told a few souls, Clint was not one of them! 

All this thinking caused the drop, now that Tony thought about it, he shouldn't be so upset. He may have been upset, but surely it was a misunderstanding. Right?

**2**

Tony had been sitting for hours, a whole day had gone. Not a single soul had passed through that door. The door that he had kept wide open for people to walk through. Steve was busy, the remorseful message he'd gotten every hour, and hour on the dot left Tony a little less lonely. The room looks bare and plain, with no one around to keep him company, not that he was surprised. He leans back thinking about yesterday. 

The way he and Steve had giggled like blushing maidens as they danced away. Dum-E had joined them halfway through causing the pair of them to end up in layers of thick fire-extinguishing foam. Tony kept his arms around Steve's neck, while Steve had his large palms planted on Tony's waist, fitting exactly like two pieces of a puzzle. 

"You know I have a ballroom?"

"I know," Steve whispered into the crook of his neck, "You have a cinema, a gallery, a paint room and a laser course."

Tony giggled, "We could dance there."

"I'll dance anywhere with you." 

"In my office?"

"We've done things naughtier than dancing," Steve nipped at his neck gently. "I'll dance with you every day, every place in this tower."

"I'm afraid I'll need details, I'm a busy man Mr Rogers," Tony smirked.

"Oh is that so, Mr Stark?"

"Very much so." 

"Would you agree if I gave you said details?" 

"I'd love to," Tony whispered, so quiet that if Steve didn't have supersoldier hearing, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Well we'd start with our bedroom, we wouldn't need any clothes there." The brunet giggled, blushing profusely. "Then we'd dance in the hallways on the common floor, and then in the common room, I'd hold you close and dance to a slow beat, so you'd hear my heartbeat and know how much I love you. I don't care if the team watches."

Tony froze in his arms causing Steve to pull back. "Sorry, I'm just hungry," He brushed it under the carpet and squeezed his hand softly, "Let's get something to eat, hm?"

Steve had known there was tension between the team and Tony, not enough to intervene, but he'd just assumed it was because they were protective of Steve. To Tony, it was okay that Steve didn't know; there was no way that he'd know. 

Tony sighs heavily, he didn't exactly know why he had so much hope, even Rhodey who was undercover had sent a message wishing him a speedy recovery, and poor Pepper who had offered to drop everything and fly home for him. 

Before he knows it, a certain blue-eyed, blond boyfriend walks into his room, flowers in one hand and two boxes of pizza and cannolis in another. Tony melts at the sight of him, "Are those for me?"

"Well, they might be for my lovely boyfriend." Tony smiles softly and leans forward for a hug.

"Sorry, I took so long, I couldn't shape the cannolis properly," He scratches his neck nervously. 

Tony envelopes in a hug tightly, "They're perfect, baby."

The two sit, munching away happily, sneaking in the occasional kiss, he'd even forgotten about the absence of the team.

**3**

It had been one week since Tony had come home, Pepper's vacation had ended and she'd sentenced him to bed rest; Steve too, knowing he was the only reason Tony would stay. Now that it was safe to walk again, Tony limps his way into the common room, it was still 8:43 am, the man would and should be in a deep sleep, snoring softly but Steve had made sure he'd gotten plenty of rest coddling him and wrapping him up in thick blankets and his strong arms. 

Bruce sits quietly, engrossed in a newspaper and a cup of deliciously smelling coffee. Opposite him, Natasha and Clint chatter away, Tony stays for a moment, contemplating whether to walk in or go back into his room. 

"Jarvis, what are they talking about?"

"Sir, Captain Rogers will return in a couple of minutes, may I suggest you return to your bedroom and rest?"

"Jarvis?!" Tony frowns, "Who taught you to be so cryptic?" 

"You did Sir." 

"Well I supposed I could have a look at your programming," He chuckles and leans against the wall, "But seriously J, if you're not going to help, I'll go in myself." 

Tony limps his way into the common room, the chattering getting louder.

"He has gained weight hasn't he?"

"A few pounds I'd say," Nat chuckles.

"Barton, that's—" 

"It's what, Romanova!" 

"Not the correct measurement," She smirks and drinks the rest of her coffee.

Tony Stark had never been concerned about his weight, he looks down at his body. Being on bedrest had caused him to gain a few pounds, but it isn't too bad; he looks into the mirror in the hallway, now that he thought about it, he had gained some weight around his face. His hand moves to his waistband, is that why Steve had been dressing him in joggers?

Turning around, Tony bumps into a wall of muscle.

"Good morning, doll!" Steve kisses his cheek gently, "And what are you doing out of bed Mister?"

"I wanted to see Bruce, but I've seen him now, it's okay." Tony blinks back his tears, he didn't know what was worse, the fact he'd lied to his boyfriend or the fact the team thought he was fat. 

"Okay darling, let's get you back to bed," Steve uses his finger to lift Tony's head, gently tilting Tony's chin up, the man examines his eyes, he looks suspicious, as if he could tell something else was boring Tony. "Everyt—"

Tony kisses his cheek, "I just missed you." Steve knew it wasn't that. Yes, Tony was disappointed when Steve had to leave, but he was never _hurt_. No, not like this. 

"Clingy baby, aren't you?" Tony nods into the crook of his neck, he could feel something wet on his t-shirt but chose not to say anything, "Would you like me to carry you back to bed?" He asks, knowing the man loves to be coddled in Steve's arms.

Tony shakes his head quickly, "Doc says I need to walk."

Steve raises an eyebrow, "Okay, let's go then." With that, he wraps his arms around the other man leading him to bed. 

**4**

Steve sighs and sits himself down on the couch, he and Tony argued, causing Tony to kick him out of the lab and stage a lockdown. In Tony's defence, Steve had been nagging him about coming upstairs to join the team. _'_ _Team building exercises are important!'_ he'd shouted. Tony, as he did with everything team-related, had scoffed and ignored him, which Steve had taken as no effort. 

"Everything okay?" Bruce asks as he sips his brew, the man had never been spotted without a cup of herbal tea or coffee. 

"Yeah, it's fine," Steve runs his hands through his hair, "Tony and I just fought. Nothing much."

The man frowns, "Would you like me to say something?"

Steve quickly shakes his head, "It'll be okay, he's been cooped up in here and I probably pressed too hard. He'll calm down and I'll speak to him myself."

"Oh."

Tony limps his way into the elevator, the crutches were not helping his speed. His idea of flying through the tower was completely rejected by Steve. 

The blonde stands, making his way to their bedroom, sorting a few things out. Both he and Tony were in the wrong and should apologise to each other.

Tony just catches Steve walking out of the common room, he sighs heavily and makes his way towards Steve, not noticing the team sat on the couch. 

"Friend Stark!" Thor's voice booms across the room. Tony flinches nervously, this couldn't end well, "I have reason to believe you have caused pain to the Captain. I ask that you refrain from hurting him." 

Tony blinks, "What?"

"You fought? Yes?" Bruce adds on. 

"Yeah we did, that's what I'm here for, to apologize."

"The Captain is a good man, you're luckier than you know to have him, don't hurt him."

The genius turns towards them, "What does that mean?" 

Wanda scoffs, "It means he's the better man, he deserves better."

"Right," He turns on his heel and heads towards the elevator, as the doors close, he sees Steve walk into the communal space looking very confused. 

"Tony?"

**5**

Steve had been in the lab all day with Tony, watching his genius mind truly be put to work. Steve himself had been drawing lovely little doodles of Tony just as he loves to do, even engaging in a rather rowdy game of catch with Dum-E. It was getting late though, Tony hadn't eaten much all day, aside from when Steve had physically sat the man in his lap and fed him like a baby. 

Building away, Tony moves out from the suit and washes his hands, he'd promised Steve to spend a movie night with the team in an effort to make up for the fight. Steve on the other hand had promised to— well Tony couldn't think of much, Steve was perfect. He'd done everything right and there was nothing much he could ask for, so in the end, they settled on letting Tony decide when the movie night was and prostate milking Tony while he was spread, shaking, on all fours, and a sketchbook in Steve's lap to draw the magnificent work of his fingers. Tony had collapsed, buzzing with pleasure while Steve held him, murmuring soft praises. 

Now it was Tony's turn to uphold his promise, at 6:30, he was ready and showered, smelling like daisies and roses. 

"Ready?"

"As I can be." Tony squeezes his hand and heads towards the elevator hand in hand. 

"I'm cold," He whispers into Steve's bicep. Gosh, did he love his biceps, they were huge!

Steve chuckles softly, "I know baby, I'll keep you warm." Tony giggles happily. 

The team prattled away, Clint throwing popcorn around and the sound of soda cans opening. Quietly, the elevator doors open with a soft ping, heads turn to see Steve walking out proudly, they greet him with a chorus of "Hey Steve." Shuffling from behind him, Tony walks glued to Steve's arm, hiding, one could assume. As Nat spots him, glances are exchanged and silence takes over, there's no more chatter or excitement, just the pre-credits of the movie rolling in. Steve takes his seat, pulling Tony into his side, his beefy arms wrap around him keeping him warm, just as he had promised. It's awkward, to say the least, no one really says anything, which innocent Steve just perceives as interest in the movie. 

Tony, however, picks up on it, he felt like an outcast. There had never been a place for him on the team, even if Steve had made way for him. He sinks further into Steve, wishing the ground would just swallow him up, he hated this. They hated him. It was humiliating, but Steve had asked, ever so politely, and Tony would do anything for Steve. Even if it meant tolerating their dislike for him. He closes his eyes, hoping the movie will end soon. 

"Everything okay?" Steve whispers, quiet so he didn't disturb the team, but loud enough for Tony to hear him.

"Peachy." Tony doesn't meet his eyes, he didn't want Steve to figure out how he really felt, Steve could read him like an open book. 

"I love you," There's a soft kiss on his head and Tony practically melts into him, he didn't need to say it back, Tony was always more physical with his actions, Steve _knows_ Tony loved him. 

**+1**

Movie night had been awful, Tony hadn't felt that bad in a long time. Tired, the genius hides out in his lab, spending all day in there, tinkering away and putting his mind to work. Steve had come and gone while Tony's mood only got worse. It was 12:04 am, the couple should have been cuddled up in each other's arms snoring away, but Tony was in his lab and Steve in their room. 

"JARVIS? Can you please ask Tony to come to bed?" 

"Mr Stark has asked for no distractions Captain."

Steve sighs heavily, ever since movie night, he had been acting so strangely, distancing himself from Steve. 

"Captain, if I may, I do believe I have information that would help you to understand Mr Stark's behaviour." 

"Oh?" Steve sits up, he wanted to know what was upsetting his boyfriend. He had to make it right. "You would be a great deal of help actually." 

"I have reason to believe Mr Stark may be experiencing bullying. The receiving end Captain." JARVIS may have been AI, but there was clear sympathy in his tone. 

Bewildered, Steve stands up, "What?!? From Who?!"

"The team, Sir."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? Surely not," He didn't want to believe the people he'd called family would do this to the love of his life. "Are you sure?"

"Positive Captain, this last week there has been snide commentary regarding Sir's appearance and weight." 

"This week? How long has it been going on for?" He dreaded to know the answer. 

"There has been no recorded evidence of any friendliness directed at Mr Stark." 

"What?!" He splutters. Running a hand through his hair, Steve paces around the room very uneasy, "And you have evidence of this?"

"I have access to any and all security cameras."

"When you say team, who in particular."

"There has been a general sense of uneasiness from all members, but much of the hostility has been from Miss Romanoff, Miss Maximoff, and Mr Barton."

Steve clenches his fist and jaw angrily, "Tell everyone I want to see them in the conference room tomorrow." 

"Would that include Mr Stark?"

"No," Steve decided he needed to do this away from Tony.

"Very well Captain, there has been a conference room booked at 10 00 hours."

"Thank you JARVIS," Steve sits down on the edge of the bed, he was so shocked and angry that he hadn't even notice Tony walk in." 

"—eve, Steve!!" Tony waves his hand in front of Steve's face, the man quickly realising that Tony is in front of him. When did he come from the lab?

"Sorry I was thinking." Tony chuckles and strips to his boxers climbing into bed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"You." The genius giggles and pats the space next to him for Steve to join him.

"Right I'm coming sweetheart," He joins the billionaire, pulling his body close up against his own. "You know I love you." Tony blinks up at him and flashes his stunning smile. 

He sits up for a moment, "And you know I love you too. Babe, what's wrong?"

For a fleeting moment, he contemplates telling Tony what he was thinking, but decides to shove it down, Tony was here in his arms, in their bed, there was no reason to ruin that. "Nothing doll, I just missed you today, thought something was wrong." 

There it was, the guilt that Tony was hiding something, flickering in his eyes, Steve had spent a lengthy amount of time staring into those brown doe eyes. "I'm fine Stevie, Well I'm a little cold," He grins at Steve knowing he'd wrap those arms right around him. And, well Steve does just that. Tony falls into a deep slumber in the comfort of his boyfriend's arms. 

Surprising to no one, Steve wakes up before Tony does. Normally, he'd sneak out of bed to go on his morning run, but today he stays. He looks at Tony, taking in all his beautiful features. Peaceful. He was so peaceful while sleeping. At the start of their relationship, Steve had awoken with a crying Tony, who'd been experiencing a nightmare. The couple had worked through that and helped Tony get the support he needed. Albeit that it was mainly Steve that helped but he was too humble to admit it. Steve didn't want to wake Tony up, he kisses his head softly and mentally plans what to say to the team. 

A couple of hours later, Tony wakes up, he yawns and stretches, sitting up rather dazed. 

"Steve?"

"Hey darlin', sleep well?"

He smiles softly and climbs into Steve's lap, "Slept wonderfully. No doubt thanks to my wonderful boyfriend."

Steve returns the smile and presses a kiss to his lips. "I have a meeting soon."

Tony rubs his eyes and pours, "I'll miss you."

"I'll think of you the entire way through," He wasn't exactly lying when he said that. 

Steve sits in his chair, in a button-up shirt, slacks and a nice tie. Something Tony had bought for him. He waited for the team to stroll in, settling down one by one. 

"Captain," Nat and Clint sit in their respective chairs. 

"What's this meeting for?"

"Stark's not even here," Clint sneers, "No surprise there." 

Steve sees red, the anger he felt was no longer simmering but boiled in his veins. "Shut up!" He snaps. The team immediately quiet down. "If I haven't called him in it's for a reason."

All eyes rest on Steve, some scared, some nervous and some downright terrified. 

"Well, why are we here?" Wanda speaks up.

Steve calmly stands, "You know, when Fury moved us into the tower, my first thought was that this wouldn't work. We're all mismatched adults under one roof, that it would be a total disaster."

There's sniggering around the room and Steve slaps his hand on the table, "Shut up!" His voice bellows across the room, stunning the team again, there is no room for joking today. 

"You're not adults though, are you? You're children, the lot of you. Bullying?!" Steve spits, "I didn't think you'd all stoop so low. Tony provided everything for you, not once did he ask for a penny of the money spent back, and you have the audacity to talk shit about him? I should've noticed the chatter, the change in tone when he comes around, the snide little comments. But no. I trusted you all to be adults. You couldn't even do that. Either you start behaving like adults or you're off the team. The Avengers are not children. If you can't be trusted to behave maturely, then you don't deserve to be trusted with saving the world. Get out. All of you. I don't want to see you." The team is silent, they walk out quietly, not a single word is spoken, it's so quiet Steve can hear his own heartbeat until there's a quiet quivering voice. 

"Steve?" He immediately recognises the voice and sprints around to see Tony, tear-tracked and shaking.

"Oh baby," Closing the distance between them, Steve pulls him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, I know you didn't tell me so you could keep the peace and I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, beautiful."

Tony couldn't put together a coherent sentence, he just sobs into Steve's chest. Gosh did he love his boyfriend. Loved him so _so_ much. And Steve? Well, Steve loved him back. They loved each other with every fibre of their being. 

End! 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, comment if you'd like more!! I have lots of things in the works!


End file.
